


Executive Bonus

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Cuffs, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, leather cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: After Sanjar successfully negotiates reentry onto the Board, Reina gives him a well-deserved bonus.
Relationships: The Captain/Sanjar Nandi
Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502474
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Executive Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 24: Leather cuffs, praise kink
> 
> \--
> 
> Yes, I'm still trudging through these, trying to finish out 2019's prompt list. It'll get done when it gets done, I guess.

Leaning against the door frame, crossing my arms, I couldn’t help the small grin that tugged at my lips. It was well after midnight, and yet Sanjar was bent over his desk, brows furrowed and lips just barely moving as he read the report in front of him. _Such a hard worker._ But even hard workers needed a break now and then, and by my reckoning, Sanjar was overdue …

He jumped as I hopped up on his desk, crossing my legs as I leaned over him. “You’re working awfully late.”

“Hmmph. The Board is requesting certain analysis reports. I’m quadruple checking to make sure I haven’t missed one before I send them on.”

“At this hour? You know nobody will even lay eyes on the report for at least another six hours, and that depends on how much they’re sorting through.”

“It never hurts to be punctual,” he grumbled, futzing with his tie before I grabbed at it and tugged, grasping it tightly just under the knot. His eyes snapped up to meet mine, widened, pupils dilated ever so slightly as he stilled completely.

Practically purring, I suggested to him, my voice nice and low, “You’ve been working almost nonstop since joining the Board. I think it’s time you took a little break.”

“W-Well I couldn’t possibly …”

My grip tightened as my eyes narrowed, my tone clipped and clear as I clarified for him, “I wasn’t asking, Sanjar.”

Oh and there it was, that little sparkle in his eye, the way the very edge of his lips twitched as he resisted the excited grin lurking beneath. “Oh, Reina …”

“Uh uh uh,” I interrupted. “ _Captain_.”

“Captain,” he corrected himself.

Settling a tiny kiss on the very tip of his nose, I murmured, “Good boy. Now _stay_.”

To his credit, he did exactly as he was told. No surprise there, that was what Sanjar was good at, but I still kept my eye on him as I reached into my coat pocket and procured the leather cuffs I’d slipped in there before I left the Unreliable. Easing myself off the desk, I slowly circled to the back of his chair before ordering, “Hands behind the chair. Now.”

And oh did he ever leap to obey, shoving his hands behind him like he’d just been tapped with a stun baton. I slid the cuffs on him with ease, checking that they weren’t too tight before I finished buckling them on. “You remember the safe word, don’t you?”

Sanjar cleared his throat. “Grievance.”

I almost snorted to hear the corporate-centric word, but it was a word he had chosen, and it was a word I would respect. He’d yet to use it, but we hadn’t gotten into heavy play just yet. And we likely wouldn’t tonight, either, as I wanted the time and the space to really lean into it, and Sanjar’s office in the middle of the night just wasn’t it. That didn’t mean we couldn’t have a little fun, though, and as I circled back around to sit on his desk in front of him, I flashed him a grin. Raising my still-booted foot, I pressed it into his groin, not hard, just enough to make him realise where it was, to give him an edge of pressure that explicitly said, _Watch yourself_. At the same time, I shrugged off my coat and vest and started to unbutton my shirt, slowly popping the buttons back through the holes one at a time. His eyes watched my every move, following the trail of my fingers as my skin was slowly bared. Peeling off the shirt, I could practically feel his eyes as they roamed the dark red lace of the bra I was wearing, a special order from Byzantium. I smirked as my fingers purposefully roamed over my breasts, rubbing at the already hardening nipples underneath the soft material and giving them a squeeze before they wandered even further south, past my waistband before teasing the moistening folds underneath.

Sanjar’s gulp was audible, and my grin only widened as I reached down to unzip and tug off my boots, standing only long enough to shuck off my pants before I returned to a sitting position on his desk. Reaching behind me, I unhooked the bra, letting it fall on the stack of papers beside me as his eyes were riveted to the newly-bared flesh. Not for long, though, as my fingers dipped beneath the matching lace panties, the motions hidden but only just barely.

Gathering wetness on my fingers, I didn’t hold back the small moan as I swirled them around my clit, both the ministration and his gaze making me wetter by the minute. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, the question on the very tip, though he held back for now. _Oh no, that won’t do at all, now will it?_ Leaning back on the desk on my free arm, I rested my feet on his thighs as I continued, my hips starting to cant ever so slightly with the movement. If I hadn’t the self-control, I would have impaled myself on him already, but I knew how to wait, how much better it was made by waiting, for both of us. His sharp eyes followed the movements of my fingers beneath the fine material, a whimper just barely escaping him, though he remained silent otherwise. _Such control. He’s definitely improved since our first go round._

I would get him to beg sooner or later, though. That was just the nature of it.

Upping the ante, I slid off the panties, depositing them in his lap before I spread my legs. I could see the line of his jaw as he clenched it, and I knew I was testing him well by the way he groaned as I speared myself with a finger. _That’s it, beg for me, Sanjar_. Rutting my clit against the heel of my palm, I swore he almost came undone as I slipped in a second finger. I let out a breathless moan, sinking in to the lovely sensations, peaked only when he finally, _finally_ gave in.

“P-please … Captain … let me …”

“Let you what?”

Sanjar sighed shakily as he clarified, “Let me pleasure you, Captain, please.”

Oh so close, but I wanted to push him just a little more. “And how would you like to do that, Sanjar?”

The poor man had sweat starting to bead on his forehead as he pleaded, “I want to taste you, Captain, please I want to make you come with my mouth.”

Humming, I murmured, “Good boy,” and with that I reached out with my legs and pulled in the rolling chair closer to the desk. “Go ahead, then.”

With that, he wasted no time as he leaned over, licking quick stripes up and down and in between the outer lips before zeroing in on my clit. Letting my head loll back, I ran my fingers through his thick hair as I moaned and muttered his praises. I could see his neck turn red from the compliments, and I knew his cheeks were just as flushed, and so I continued. “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you? You make me feel so good, Sanjar, I love it when you eat me out.” I gasped as he sucked my clit into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue at the same time and causing my thighs to quiver. “Oh yes, that’s it,” I moaned as I gripped his hair tighter, rolling my hips with the sensation as he pushed me higher and higher. “Oooh, Sanjar, be a good boy and make me come …”

He seemed to take that as a personal challenge, circling and flicking my clit as if this was a part of his Board review, and it wasn’t too long that I cried out, thighs clenching as I came against his lips. He speared me with his tongue as he rode out the orgasm with me, gently licking and cleaning me as I came down from the high.

Looking down at him, my smile grew wider. “Now, does the good boy want a reward?”

His voice as hoarse as he replied, “Yes, _please_ , Captain.”

“Such a good boy deserves the best reward, don’t you think?”

“Yes, Captain.”

Humming, I reached down and unzipped his pants, working what had to be a painfully hard erection out of his pants. Giving it a light squeeze just to remind him that I was indeed still in control, he sat back in his chair as I moved to mount him, lining him up before slowly impaling myself.

Sanjar was definitely not the smallest man I’d been with, though the orgasm I’d just had helped considerably as I worked him into me. He buried his face in my chest, waiting as I took my time, and I couldn’t help the slight chuckle as I noted, “And still waiting like a good boy, aren’t you?” He whined as he twisted his bound hands behind him, his self-control starting to fray. I wasn’t going to make him wait any longer, however, as I reached down and captured his lips with my own, licking the taste of myself off of him as I flexed my hips, driving him even deeper inside me. I was pretty active and had a high stamina, which only helped the fact that I liked to be on top, especially in a position such as the one I was in. Even with having to reach down to the floor, I was able to set a nice pace as I started to ride him, our moans swallowed up in each other. Sanjar sagged against the chair, his hips twitching against mine but otherwise allowing me the control.

With how worked up he was, I knew he was going to come before I did a second time, and while I could have really tested the waters if I’d been so inclined, I decided to let him off a little easy this time. Next time … next time I could lean more into him. But as I threw my head back, enjoying the feel of him in me, of his lips sucking against my breast, I told him, “That’s right, Sanjar, be a good boy and come for your Captain.”

And he followed directions beautifully, releasing my nipple with a moan as he shuddered and buried his face further into my chest, his hips stuttering underneath me. Oh he was so close, and with a twist of my hips and a squeeze of my inner muscles, he came undone underneath me, tugging so hard on the cuffs I thought they just might break. They held true, however, and as he came down, I pulled myself off of him and sat back on the edge of the desk.

Flashing him a sinfully sensuous smirk, I spread my legs again as I told him, “Now clean up your mess.”

Though his breath thundered through him, he immediately leaned down to do as he was instructed, his tongue gathering what he’d spilled and swallowing it down before swiping back up to my clit. When my hips twitched and I moaned at the motion, his eyes flicked up at me, watching as he repeated the motion. Though my eyes had closed against the wonderful sensations shooting through my pelvis, I could practically feel him smile as he once again swirled and flicked and sucked the sensitive little nub, pushing me toward a second orgasm. As it crested once again, I felt my whole body seize up for a moment before I let loose a cry, loud enough that someone probably heard it if they were still up. That wasn’t my concern, however, as Sanjar eased me back down from the second high of the evening before sitting up and licking his lips, an almost feral grin crossing his face.

I returned it as I stood and bent over to give his forehead a kiss. “Good boy,” I murmured one more time before I reached over and released his hands from the cuffs. Though he went to rub at his own wrists, I batted away his hands and did it myself as I asked, “Circulation still good? Was it too tight for you?”

“Oh no, it was perfect,” he said, his voice raw and wrecked as he looked up at me with a certain expression of blissful awe. “You were wonderful. This was just what I needed.”

Chuckling, I finished cleaning myself off with my panties before stuffing them in his shirt pocket. “Just remember, the Captain always knows best.”


End file.
